Kibito meets Kaioshin
by yamina-chan
Summary: In dieser Geschichte geht es darum, wie Kibito dem Kaioshin begegnet sein könnte. Sie spielt irgendwo zwischen dem Vernichten Bibidis und dem Beginn von Dragonball. Kibito ist hier noch etwas jünger. Der Rest erklärt sich durch die Geschichte.


**Kibito meets Kaioshin**

_by: yamina-chan_

**Kapitel 1: "Bunte Tage" im Palast des Dai Kaio**

Vor dem Tor des Dai Kaio wimmelte es nur von Leuten. Alle waren in Aufregung, da der Dai Kaio davon gesprochen hatte, das heute wieder ein „bunter Tag" sein sollte. An diesem Tag wurden seit langen Zeiten die Positionen der verschiedenen unbeschäftigten Jenseitsbewohner geklärt. Einmal alle 10 Jahre wurden die neuen Rekruten an die verschiedenen Gebiete verteilt, wo sie in Zukunft arbeiten sollten. Und wer mit seinem Gebiet unzufrieden war und eine andere Arbeitsumgebung wünschte, konnte an einem solchen Tag ebenfalls versuchen, sich einen neuen Posten in einem anderen Gebiet geben zu lassen. Ein besonders großer Bursche stellte sich gerade in der immer länger werdenden Schlange an. Einige Aufseher teilten den Wartenden mit, das der Dai Kaio in Kürze beginnen würde. Der große Bursche gab –wie viele andere auch- ein „Na endlich!" von sich. Da hörte er, wie er von einem der vorbeigehenden Aufseher angesprochen wurde.  
„Na Kibito? Du willst deine Stelle im Büro des Paradiesvorstands wirklich aufgeben?"  
„Ach du bist es, Retaru. Ja, diese Chance lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen! Ich habe von Anfang an gewusst, das dies keine gute Stelle für mich ist! Und glaube mir, ich werde hier nicht fortgehen, bis ich eine neue Anstellung gefunden habe!"  
„Na, dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück! Bei all den Bewerbern wirst du es Brauchen." Der Aufseher winkte Kibito noch einmal zu, ehe er weiterging.  
Die Zeit schritt voran. Jedoch schien sie es nur sehr langsam zu tun. Nach und nach wurde zwar der jeweils ganz vorn in der Reihe stehende in den Palast des Dai Kaios gelassen, doch die Schlange schien nicht kürzer zu werden. Immerhin warteten über zweihundert Leute vor den Toren, und jeder Einzelne Besucher brauchte eine gewisse Zeitspanne, bis er schließlich wieder den Palast verlies und der Nächste herein gerufen werden konnte. Alles in allem dauerte die Prozedur –wie jedes mal- viel länger, als die meisten es erwartet hatten. Eine Schnecke, die am Ende der Reihe los gekrochen wäre, als der Erste die Hallen betreten durfte, wäre sehr viel schneller bei den Stufen, die zu den Hallen führten, als der Großteil der Anwärter.  
Die Geduld schien bei vielen nahe an der Belastungsgrenze zu liegen. Nach mehreren Stunden verließen die Ersten derjenigen, die um eine andere Stelle bitten wollten, den Vorhof. Wer hier war, um seine erste Stelle zu erhalten musste natürlich bleiben. Dennoch lösten sich nun immer wieder vereinzelte Jenseitsbewohner aus der langen Reihe. Schließlich war Kibito der Letzte in der langen Schlange. Diejenigen, die hinter ihm gestanden hatten, waren alle gegangen. Ohnehin waren es nur drei gewesen. Etwa 20 Personen waren offenbar nicht ausdauernd genug, sich wirklich um einen anderen Posten zu Bemühen. Kibito lächelte.  
Ihm sollte es recht sein, so stiegen seine Chancen, einen besseren Platz zu bekommen. Wenn es sein musste, würde er den ganzen Tag hier stehen. Wenn er nur eine neue, bessere Anstellung bekommen würde, wäre es ihm recht. Aber auch er wurde langsam ungeduldig. „Das dauert ja ewig!" hörte er jemanden vor sich sagen. Und Kibito seufzte. Er hatte ja bereits einmal einen „bunten Tag" erlebt, als er hergekommen war, um seine erste Anstellung zu erhalten. Ich hoffe nur, das ich dieses mal eine besseren Platz erhalte, als den im Büro des Paradiesvorstandes. dachte er seufzend. Noch mal mache ich diese Tortur nicht mit!  
Kibito beugte sich ein wenig nach links, um zu sehen, wie lang die Schlange noch war, als eine Person seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Die Person war nicht besonders groß, und trug eine Kleidung, die verriet, das es sich nicht um einen der Angestellten des Dai Kaios handeln konnte, da diese immer in einem grünen Hemd und einer dunkelgrüne Hose –ihrer Arbeitskleidung- zu sehen waren. Das an sich war nichts ungewöhnliches, jeder hier in der Schlange trug seine eigene Kleidung, schließlich waren sie noch keiner Stelle zugeteilt oder sie wollten eine neue Anstellung, also waren sie im Moment nirgends zugehörig. Was Kibito allerdings an diesem Jemand auffiel, war das er offenbar die Frechheit besaß, zu glauben, die Regeln hier würden für ihn nicht gelten. Wie selbstverständlich ging er auf die Stufen zum Eingang des Palastes zu und kümmerte sich nicht um die Wartenden. Ziemlich wütend verließ Kibito das Ende der Schlange und lief hinter der unverschämten Person her. Als diese gerade einen Fuß auf die Erste der steinernen Stufen setzte, blieb Kibito stehen. Er war jetzt fast ganz vorne angelangt.  
„Hey du da! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?" Die Person blieb stehen, und drehte sich mit Kopf und Oberkörper ein wenig zu Kibito um.  
„Entschuldigung, meinen sie mich?"  
„Natürlich, wen denn sonst? Was denkst du dir dabei, dich hier einfach vorzudrängeln? Wir stehen hier schon seit mehreren Stunden und müssen warten, das gilt für alle! Wenn du zu dem Dai Kaio willst, dann stell dich gefälligst hinten an! Die Schlange ist hier schließlich nicht zum Spaß!" Kibito zeigte mit einer deutlichen Armbewegung auf die lange Schlange wartender Jenseitsbewohner. Der Fremde hielt sich nicht an die Vorschriften, das war etwas, was er gar nicht leiden konnte.  
Er rechnete damit, das sein Gegenüber nun versuchen würde sich mit einer Ausrede aus der Sache herausreden, oder das wütend werden würde, aber mit dem, was wirklich folgte, rechnete er nicht: Der Unbekannte hob erst eine Augenbraue, und bedachte ihn dann mit einem Blick, der sowohl Verwunderung als auch Heiterkeit ausdrückte. Dann nahm er den Fuß von der Stufe und meinte freundlich: „Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, für mein unhöfliches Verhalten. Du hast Recht; wer heute zum Dai Kaio will, muss sich in der Reihe anstellen. Das gilt dann natürlich auch für mich."  
Mit einem Lächeln drehte der Unbekannte sich um und schritt ruhig auf das Ende der Schlange zu.  
Einen Moment lang verwirrt blickte Kibito hinterher, dann beeilte er sich, wieder an seinen Platz zu kommen. Er wollte keineswegs hinter dem Unbekannten stehen, hier zählte wahrlich jeder Meter. Nur einen Augenblick später stand er wieder dort, von wo er losgelaufen war. Und kurz darauf trat auch schon der Fremde hinter ihn, um seinen Platz in der Reihe einzunehmen.  
Kibito, der ziemlich groß war –mit Sicherheit einer der Größten der hier anwesenden, sah hinunter zu ihm. Der Fremde ging ihm gerade mal bis etwas über die Hüfte. Kibito war es gewohnt, das die meisten Jenseitsbewohner kleiner waren als er, aber dieser musste auch für die Anderen ziemlich zierlich erscheinen und er meinte grinsend: „Es war gut für dich, das du dich so schnell an die Regeln gehalten hast. Wenn ich etwas nicht leiden kann, dann sind es Leute, die Unruhe stiften."  
Der Fremde sah auf. „Wenn ich mir die Frage gestatten dürfte, was hättest du denn mit mir gemacht, wenn ich einfach weiter gegangen wäre?"  
„Ganz einfach: Ich hätte dich höchstpersönlich vom Vorhof des Palastes entfernt."  
Wieder sah der Fremde amüsiert aus und äußerte dann ein „Verstehe."  
Kibito konnte diese Rektion nicht nachvollziehen. Ich werde aus diesem Kerl nicht schlau. Erst begeht er eine Dreistigkeit sondergleichen, dann entschuldigt er sich in aller Form dafür, und nun freut er sich scheinbar über die Tatsache, das er beinahe ziemlichen Ärger mit mir und sicher auch dem Dai Kaio bekommen hätte. Ach was soll's, eigentlich geht es mich ja auch nichts an. Also blicke Kibito wieder nach vorn. Die Schlange war in der Zwischenzeit nicht kürzer geworden. Es würde wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis er endlich dem Dai Kaio seine Bitte vortragen könnte.

Sehr viel später, als etwa hundert Jenseitsbewohner beim Dai Kaio gewesen waren, wurde Kibito von dem Fremden hinter ihm erneut angesprochen: „Ist dir auch aufgefallen, das nun seit geraumer Zeit niemand mehr in den Palast gebeten wurde, obwohl der letzte Besucher die Hallen längst verlassen hat? Das ist ungewöhnlich."  
Kibito stutzte. „Jetzt, wo du es erwähnst..." Kibito trat einen Schritt zu Seite, um besser sehen zu können, was sich ganz vorn bei dem Eingang tat. Dort tat sich ... nichts. Und da war noch etwas, was Kibito verwirrte.  
„Die Palasttür ist ja geschlossen!!"  
Diese Aussage veranlasste auch die vor ihm stehenden nun ebenfalls einen Blick zur Seite zu werfen. Ein Raunen setzte ein. Niemand konnte sich erklären, warum die Tür geschlossen war. Sie stand in der Regel immer offen. Das Raunen wurde zur Unruhe, als man bemerkte, das auch von den Angestellten des Dai Kaios niemand mehr zu sehen war.  
„Und was jetzt?"  
„Warum geht es nicht weiter?"  
„Wer hat die Tore geschlossen?"  
„Sollte nicht jemand in den Palast gehen, und fragen, was los ist?  
„Tu's, wenn du Mut hast."  
„Was bedeutet das?"  
„Das ist kein gutes Zeichen."  
„Hey, was soll nun aus uns werden?!"  
Dies und ähnliche Sätze waren im gesamten Vorhof zu hören.  
„Merkwürdig...höchst merkwürdig" meinte nun auch Kibito. Während er überlegte, was er nun am besten tun sollte, bemerkte er, das der Fremde hinter ihm im Begriff war, nach vorne zu gehen.

„Hey, warte, was hast du vor? –Wo willst du hin?"  
Der Fremde sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg an und meinte dann: "Ich werde nachfragen, warum es nicht weitergeht."  
„Darüber werden sie sicher nicht begeistert sein! Was immer der Grund für die Verzögerung ist, ich bin mir sicher, er ist von höchster Wichtigkeit und duldet keinen Aufschub. Wenn du sie störst, wird das sicherlich unangenehme Folgen haben."  
Der Fremde lächelte.„Ich danke dir, für deine Sorge um mich, aber ich denke, ich weiß, was ich tue."  
„Wer spricht denn von DIR? –Wenn du dort hineingehst und fragst, wirfst du vielleicht ein schlechtes Licht auf uns! Wir könnten als ungeduldig angesehen werden, und das passt mir gar nicht! Bei meinen Zielen kann ich es mir nicht leisten, das der Dai Kaio ein falsches Bild von mir bekommt!" gab Kibito leicht gereizt zurück.  
Nun drehte sich der Fremde doch wieder um.  
„Als ungeduldig angesehen werden? Du meinst also, es ist eine Art Geduldsprobe, um die Verbleibenden zu prüfen? Denkbar wäre es zumindest. Nun gut. Ich werde dir den Gefallen tun, und hier warten."  
Mit einem leichten Schulterzucken stellte sich der Unbekannte wieder in die Reihe.  
Eine merkwürdige Art hat dieser Bursche schon. –Aber das mit der Geduldsprobe klingt einleuchtend... dachte Kibito.  
„Eine Angelegenheit von allerhöchster Wichtigkeit wird es auf jeden Fall sein, was auch immer es nun genau sein mag", sagte er noch, wenn er auch nicht genau wusste, ob der Satz nun für ihn selbst gewesen war, oder für den undurchschaubaren Unbekannten.

Eine Stunde verstrich, ohne das sich etwas ereignete. Bei den meisten der Anwesenden waren die Nerven schon mehr als angespannt. Da wurde endlich die Tür des Palastes wieder geöffnet. Voller Erwartung richtete sich sämtliche Blicke auf den Angestellten des Dai Kaio, der nun heraustrat. Dieser zückte nun ein Megaphon.  
„Ich bitte um Aufmerksamkeit."  
Alle schwiegen, um zu verstehen, was er nun sagen würde.  
„Der Dai Kaio hat seinen Mittagsschlaf beendet und ist nun wieder bereit, Anwärter zu Empfangen."  
Einen Moment lang herrschte vollkommene Stille, dann begriffen die Anwesenden, WAS sie gerade gehört hatten. Das war einfach zu viel. Die Meisten kippten hinten über oder mussten sich setzten. Leise Beschwerden waren zu hören. Schließlich fanden die ersten wieder die Kraft, aufzustehen, während Andere noch sitzen blieben. Auch Kibito rappelte sich gerade wieder auf, als er vernahm, wie der Fremde hinter ihm leise lachte. „Wirklich, eine Angelegenheit von allerhöchster Wichtigkeit!"

**Kapitel 2: Worte, die man auf mehr als eine Art sehen kann**

Nach dieser Verkündung ging alles wieder wie geplant weiter. Wer immer eingelassen wurde, beeilte sich allerdings, möglichst rasch einzutreten, bevor noch einmal etwas unerwartetes geschah.  
Als ich das erste Mal hier war, hat es nicht so lange gedauert. –Oder kommt es mir nur so vor, weil ich das letzte Mal weiter vorn stand? Kibito seufzte leicht. Auch wenn nun nur noch zehn Anwärter vor ihm waren, langsam wurde er doch etwas unruhig. Am schlimmsten war das Warten. Das ewige, und leidige Warten! Hoffentlich würde sich der Aufwand lohnen, und er eine bessere Stelle zugewiesen bekommen. Aber wenn wirklich alles so funktionieren würde, wie er es sich dachte, dann wäre es in jedem Fall eine gelungene Entschädigung für die lange Wartezeit.  
„Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?", hörte er da. Kibito drehte sich um. Eigentlich wollte er mit dem Unbekannten nichts weiter zu tun haben, aber andererseits würde ein Gespräch die verbleibende Wartezeit verkürzen. „Was für eine Frage?", sagte er also.  
„Du hast vorhin von deinen 'Zielen' gesprochen. Mich würde interessieren, was deine Ziele sind." „Warum?", fragte Kibito skeptisch.  
„Nun, Jemand der so bedacht darauf ist, Vorschriften und Bräuchen zu folgen, wird sicher nicht irgendwelche launenhaften Entscheidungen treffen. Daher würde es mich interessieren, was für Interessen dich zum Dai Kaio führen."  
Einen Moment sah Kibito den Fremden nur an, dann entschied er sich, auf diese ungewöhnliche Frage zu antworten. „Ich möchte einmal eine Anstellung bei einem der vier Kaios oder dem Dai Kaio erlangen. Wenn ich –wie die meisten- mit den Körperlosen Seelen arbeite, wird sich nie die Gelegenheit geben, neues zu lernen. Zehn Jahre lang habe ich bereits Tag aus, Tag ein immer die gleiche Arbeit verrichtet. Ich möchte nicht wie mein Vater solange ich lebe immer nur in einem engen Zimmer bleiben und Papiere Sortieren, oder wie mein Bruder den toten Seelen den Weg zeigen, sondern möglichst viel über das Jenseits, das Diesseits und die verschiedenen Welten erfahren. Bei einer Anstellung wie der im Büro des Paradiesvorstandes ist das nicht möglich. Und für jemanden wie mich, der über besondere Fähigkeiten verfügt, kommt eine Bürostelle nicht in Frage! Was nützet es mir, besondere Begabungen zu haben, wenn ich sie nicht nutzen kann? –Wenn ich einen Platz an einer aktiveren Stelle erhalte, kann ich mich vielleicht behaupten, so das einer der Kaios oder vielleicht sogar der Dai Kaio höchst persönlich irgendwann auf mich aufmerksam wird. Dann erhalte ich die Chance, in den Dienst einer großen Persönlichkeit zu treten. –Eine ehrenvolle Aufgabe, und zugleich die beste Möglichkeit, Erfahrungen über alle Dimensionen zu sammeln. Ich bin noch jung, da möchte ich so viel wie möglich lernen. Irgendwann zahlt sich so etwas aus. –Mit etwas Glück könnte ich vielleicht später die Stelle eines Beraters einnehmen."  
Voller Tatendrang blickte Kibito nach oben. Er an der Seite der Ranghöchsten des Universums! –Kein leichtes Ziel, aber wenn er es erreichen würde, wäre das ein unvergleichlicher Erfolg. Doch bis es so weit war, würde es noch ziemlich lange dauern.  
„Besondere Fähigkeiten? Was meinst du damit?", wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
„Du bist ziemlich neugierig, Kleiner. Aber gut. Man sieht es mir nicht an, aber ich beherrsche eine Technik, die Jenseitsbewohner für gewöhnlich nicht können, und die nur einigem geringen Teil der Bewohnern des Diesseits bekannt ist." Fragend blickte der Fremde ihn an. Kibito wollte es nicht zugeben, aber irgendwie genoss er, das der Andere so interessiert an seiner Person war, beinahe, als wäre er schon eine wichtige Persönlichkeit, und so sagte er betont stolz: „Ich beherrsche die Fähigkeit zu schweben und zu fliegen!"

Ein großer Blick, ein erstaunter Laut, eine herunterfallende Kinnlade – das war es, was Kibito erwartete.

Stattdessen blinzelte der Fremde zwei mal und kratzte sich dann mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand an der Wange. „Das ist deine besondere Fähigkeit?"  
Dieses verhalten missfiel Kibito sehr. Er war äußerst stolz auf diese Technik! Es war schwer gewesen, sie zu erlernen! Es hatte ihn viel Mühe gekostet, das Fliegen zu beherrschen! Und dieser Fremde reagierte, als hätte Kibito soeben behauptet, seine besondere Gabe sei Gemüse zu kochen!  
„Du tust gerade so, als wäre das Fliegen nichts besonderes!", sagte er daher. „Aber schließlich braucht man hartes Training, um diese Fähigkeit zu erwerben, und das hält nicht jeder durch! Mal ganz zu schweigen davon, das nicht jeder dazu geeignet ist, das Fliegen zu lernen." Leicht genervt hatte Kibito die Arme verschränkt.  
„Verzeih, wenn ich dich gekränkt haben sollte, in meiner Familie ist es von jeher völlig normal gewesen, über diese Fähigkeit zu verfügen, das andere sie durch hartes Training lernen müssen, habe ich nicht bedacht. Jedoch, wenn du es geschafft hast..."  
„Was meinst du damit?" unterbrach Kibito ihn schroff.  
„ 'Wenn du es geschafft hast, kann es so schwer nicht sein?' ,meinst du das? Du hältst mich für schwach, nicht wahr?"  
„Nein! So war das nicht gemeint!", versuchte der Unbekannte zu beschwichtigen, aber Kibito fühlte sich beleidigt.  
„Oh, natürlich war es das! Und gib nicht so damit an, das du das Fliegen so einfach erlangen konntest." Betont schwungvoll drehte er sich wieder nach vorn.  
„Bitte, du hast mich falsch verstanden! Und ich wollte auch nicht angeben, oder dich beleidigen, ich habe nur gesagt, wie es ist"  
„Ah ja? Es ist in deiner Familie also völlig normal, das Fliegen zu beherrschen? _Natürlich. _Was soll das für Eine sein? Zeig sie mir doch mal, deine tolle Familie!"  
Ein kaum merkliches Zucken war in den Augen des Fremden zu sehen. Dann senkte er den Kopf und gab ein leises „Das wird nicht möglich sein." von sich.  
„Oh, natürlich! Die Herschafften haben keine Zeit! Weist du, was ich glaube? Deine ach so begabte Familie' gibt es gar nicht!"  
„In gewisser weise stimmt das...",antwortete der Fremde mit einer untrüglichen Traurigkeit in der Stimme.  
„Dachte ich es mir doch! Und nun lass mich in Ruhe."  
Beide schwiegen eine Weile. Dann sah der Fremde wieder auf und versuchte es erneut: "Es lag wirklich nicht in meiner Absicht, dich zu kränken. Ich möchte keinen Streit, also lass es mich wieder gutmachen!"  
„Wie?"  
„Sag du es mir."  
Kibito überlegte einen Moment. Sollte er sich darauf einlassen? „Tse, es gibt nichts, was du tun könntest. Alles, was ich will, ist eine andere Stelle zu erhalten. Den Rest schaffe ich allein. Ich brauche keine Wiedergutmachung. Schon gar nicht von jemandem wie dir!"  
Für einen ziemlich langen Moment musterte der Fremde Kibito. „Ist das so?"

Nach diesem Satz herrschte Schweigen. Weder Kibito noch sein Hintermann begannen eine neue Unterhaltung. So verging die restliche Wartezeit in nachdenklicher Ruhe. Schließlich wurde der Jenseitsbewohner in den Palast gebeten, der vor Kibito stand.  
Endlich...Nun dauert es nicht mehr lange...Bald werde ich bei dem Dai Kaio vorsprechen. Und dann werde ich mir eine neue Stelle sichern. Eine bessere! Und ich werde mich behaupten! Eines Tages wird sich alles auszahlen und ich werde an der Seite einer großen Persönlichkeit sein. Hoffentlich werde ich nicht wieder einer Büroabteilung zugewiesen...Das wäre furchtbar... Dann wird es mir wahrscheinlich nie gelingen, das einer der Kaio auf mich aufmerksam wird. Ein friedliches und lehrreiches Leben, mehr verlange ich doch gar nicht.  
Kibito wurde immer aufgeregter. Bald –sehr bald würde sich seine weitere Zukunft entscheiden. Ungeduldig wartete er darauf, das einer der Angestellten des Dai Kaio heraustreten und ihn hereinbitten würde. Warum brauchte ausgerechnet der Letzte vor ihm so unsagbar lange? Wollte er ihn etwa ärgern? Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!  
Kibito schien es, als wären Stunden vergangen, seit der Letzte vor ihm eingetreten war.  
Warum in Ennma Daios Namen war er eigentlich nicht früher hier gewesen? Dann hätte er nicht so lange warten müssen! –Weil er dem Dai Kaio zeigen wollte, das er, auch wenn er einer der letzten war, noch immer über völlige Geduld und Ruhe verfügte und das ihn auch eine endloslange Zeit des Wartens nicht von seinem Ziel abbringen würde!  
Endlich trat der Jenseitsbewohner wieder heraus. Er wirkte allerdings nicht gerade glücklich. Er sah zu Kibito und sagte dann nur tonlos: "Der Dai Kaio ist nicht mehr in der Stimmung, neue Stellen zu vergeben. Wer seinen Arbeitsbereich wechseln will, wird bei ihm nicht vorgelassen."  
Der Ausdruck in Kibitos Gesicht war nicht zu deuten. –War es Entsetzen, Fassungslosigkeit oder Ungläubigkeit? Kibito selbst hätte es nicht sagen können. Alles, was er im Moment dachte, war immer wieder der Satz, den er gerade gehört hatte:

_Wer seinen Arbeitsbereich wechseln will, wird nicht vorgelassen._

Hatte sich denn wirklich alles gegen ihn verschworen? Was hatte er bloß getan, das er solch eine Strafe verdiente? Sicher, er konnte manchmal etwas überreagieren, aber das war doch kein Grund...?  
Erst jetzt merkte er, das aus dem betrübten Gesicht des Anderen plötzlich ein Lächelndes geworden war. Und aus dem Lächeln wurde ein Grinsen und schließlich ein lautes Lachen.  
„War nur ein Witz, Man! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das du darauf hereinfällst."  
Eine Sekunde lang geschah nichts weiter, auch in der zweiten nicht.  
Aber in der dritten reagierte Kibito. Er packte den überraschten Witzbold am Kragen. Wütend schrie er ihn an.  
**„DU BIST JA WOHL VON ALLEN GUTEN GEISTERN VERLASEN!! WIE KOMMST DU DAZU, SOLCH ÜBLE WITZE ZU MACHEN??? DIR WERD ICH HELFEN!!!"**  
Der unglückliche Scherzkeks fühlte sich vom Boden hochgehoben. Hilflos zappelte er mit den Beinen.  
„Hey...Beruhig dich! Verstehst du denn keinen Spaß?"  
„Ich zeig dir gleich, was MIR Spaß macht! –Ob es dir Spaß machen wird, weiß ich allerdings nicht!"  
So wütend war Kibito schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. All der Zorn, der sich in ihm angesammelt hatte, trat mit einem mal hervor und er würde den unglücklichen Spaßvogel mit voller Wucht treffen.  
Eine Hand legte sich auf Kibitos Arm.  
„Bleib ruhig. Du darfst jetzt nicht die Fassung verlieren. Was würde das für einen Eindruck machen? Wenn du jetzt etwas unüberlegtes tust, wirst du das sicher bereuen. Sich hier –direkt vor dem Palast des Dai Kaios- zu schlagen, wäre nun wirklich nicht das, was man von einem zukünftigen Berater erwartet, oder? Willst du deine Ziele nun so leicht wegwerfen? Beherrsch dich! Denk daran, was du dir vorgenommen hast!"  
Kibito atmete einmal tief durch. Der Unbekannte hatte recht. Wenn er sich jetzt hier von seiner Wut leiten ließ, wäre es vermutlich aus mit seinen Zukunftsplänen. Er ließ den armen Witzbold wieder herunter.  
„Das ist es mir nicht wert. –Obwohl ich dir gerne deinen eigenartigen Humor heimgezahlt hätte. So was ist nun wirklich nicht komisch!"  
Froh, dem vermeintlichen Ärger entronnen zu sein, ging der Witzbold schnellen Schrittes davon. „Ich werde mir in Zukunft zweimal überlegen, mit wem ich welche Scherze mache", sagte er, allerdings mehr zu sich selbst.  
Kibito schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. Der Fremde hatte ihn zurückgehalten und ihn damit davor bewahrt, dem Dai Kaio seinen unkontrollierten Wutausbruch und einen demolierten Jenseitsbewohner erklären zu müssen. Warum hatte er das getan? Sollte er sich dafür bedanken? Wahrscheinlich wäre es angebracht. –Aber sich ausgerechnet bei der Person, die er vorhin an die Regeln hier erinnert hatte dafür zu bedanken, das er nun selbst keine Regel übertreten hatte...Das Ganze machte einen ziemlich ironischen Eindruck.  
In diesem Moment trat einer der Angestellten des Dai Kaios aus dem Gebäude. „Ah, wir haben es ja bald. –Nennen sie mir bitte ihren Namen und ihr Anliegen." Kibito verstand einen Moment lang nicht, was der Aufseher wollte, dann begriff er.  
„Was? Oh, natürlich. Mein Name ist Kibito. Ich möchte bei dem Dai Kaio vorsprechen, da ich gerne in einen anderen Arbeitsbereich wechseln möchte."  
„Verstehe. Gut, bitte treten sie dann ein." Der Blick des Angestellten fiel auf den zierlichen Unbekannten hinter Kibito.  
„Sie sind der Letzte? Dann kommen sie bitte auch herein."  
Kibito und der Fremde traten durch die Tür. Im Inneren stand ein weiterer Angestellter des Dai Kaios. Er bedeutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen. So wurden die zwei durch den Palast geführt. Lange, hohe Gänge mit reich verzierten Säulen, unzählige Türen und ein marmorner Fußboden –das bekamen sie auf ihrem Weg zu sehen. Außerdem weitere Angestellte des Palastes. Schließlich blieben sie vor einer besonders hohen Tür mit silbernen Verzierungen stehen.  
Der Palastdiener, der sie geführt hatte, drehte sich um. „So. Herr Kibito, bitte treten sie ein."  
Und an den Unbekannten gewand sagte er: "Sie bitte ich um noch ein klein wenig Geduld. Der Dai Kaio wird auch sie in Kürze empfangen."  
Kibito stand vor den großen Türflügeln. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann trat er ein.

**Kapitel 3: Audienz beim Dai Kaio**

Kibito betrat eine große Halle. Kunstvoll gestaltete Säulen trugen das Deckengewölbe. Die Fliesen schimmerten so blau, als wäre es kein Stein, sondern das Wasser aus einem Bergsee. Der samtene Teppich, der den Raum in der Mitte teilte und bis fast vor den Thron des Dai Kaio reichte, dämpfte den Wiederhall von Kibitos Schritten. Und auf dem Thron saß der Dai Kaio in seiner Amtskleidung. Neben ihm standen ein Berater und vier seiner Angestellten, von denen einer ein großes Buch hielt. Als Kibito das Ende des Teppichs erreicht hatte, verbeugte er sich und nahm dann auf dem Sitzkissenplatz, das für die Besucher bereitgelegt worden war. Und obwohl Kibito den Dai Kaio an Körpergröße wohl überragte, musste er zu ihm aufsehen, da der Thron auf einer Erhöhung stand.  
„Ich grüße euch, ehrenwerter Dai Kaio."  
„Jaja...ebenfalls. Du hast lange warten müssen." Der Dai Kaio musterte Kibito.  
„Wäre es nötig gewesen, hätte ich auch länger gewartet."  
„Tatsächlich? Ich wäre vor Langeweile sicher umgekommen." Kibito antwortete nicht. Er wusste, das er hier geprüft wurde. Würde er dem Dai Kaio sagen, das auch ihm die Stunden endlos erschienen hatten, wäre das kein Argument, das für ihn sprechen würde.  
„Hat dir der Scherz gefallen?"  
„Was?"  
„Na, hat er sich doch nicht daran gehalten? Der Besucher, der vor dir hier war. Ich habe ihm doch gesagt, er soll einen kleinen Scherz mit dir machen, um die Anspannung zu lockern."  
Das gibt es doch nicht! Hat dieser völlig verblödete Kerl etwa auf Befehl des Dai Kaio gehandelt? Sollte der Herr über das Jenseits wirklich so einen eigenartigen Humor haben? Kibito schaffte es irgendwie, sich seine Fassungslosigkeit nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„Es war...unterhaltsam." brachte er hervor. Der Dai Kaio lachte.  
„Wusste ich es doch! -Nun, sag mir wie du heißt und was dich zu mir führt."  
„Mein Name ist Kibito, Dai Kaio-sama, und möchte um die Zuteilung eines anderen Arbeitsgebietes bitten."  
„So,so...Kibito..." Der Dai Kaio winkte dem Diener mit dem Buch, welcher sofort vortrat und es dem Dai Kaio reichte. Dieser schlug es auf und begann zu blättern.  
„Hm...Kabaro...Kiashi...Kibito! –Du Arbeitest im Büro des Paradiesvorstandes?"  
„Ja. Bis jetzt habe ich unter den Anweisungen von Meister Kadái gearbeitet."  
„Warum willst du deine Anstellung wechseln, Kibito?"  
„Mit Verlaub, ich arbeite gerne unter Meister Kadái, aber die Aufgaben in diesem Bereich sagen mir nicht zu."  
Der Dai Kaio blätterte weiter in seinem Buch. „Was für eine Stellung würdest du denn bevorzugen?"  
Kibito überlegte einen Augenblick, wie er seine Antwort formulieren sollte.  
„Ich würde gerne an einem Ort arbeiten, an dem ich nicht ausschließlich mit dem einsortieren von verschiedenen Akten zu tun habe."  
Der Dai Kaio blätterte eine ganze Weile in seinem Buch. Hin und wieder las er auf einer Seite einen Abschnitt. Kibito wartete gespannt. Was für eine Stelle würde er wohl bekommen?  
Nach etwa einer halben Stunde sah der Dai Kaio auf. „Im Moment sind so gut wie alle Bereiche genügend besetzt. Eine richtige Stelle kann ich dir nicht erteilen. Also gebe ich dir den Posten eines Springers."  
Kibito war gleichermaßen erfreut und entsetzt. Ein _Springer_! Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet! Zwar kam man als Springer viel herum, da man als Ersatzkraft und Helfer diente, wo es gerade nötig war, und war somit gegen einen gleichbleibenden Tagesablauf inmitten von zahllosen Akten gefeit, aber wenn man ständig unterwegs war, würde man nie wirklich jemandem auffallen, am wenigsten einem der Kaios. Jemals mehr über das Universum zu erfahren und an der Seite einer großen Person zu arbeiten... In diesem Augenblick schienen seine Ziele für immer in weite ferne gerückt zu sein.  
„Wie lautet deine Antwort, Kibito?" wollte der Dai Kaio wissen. „Bist du einverstanden?"  
„Ja. Ich...bin einverstanden." Kibito hätte am liebsten protestiert, aber das war wieder aller Vorschriften! –Und wenn er den neuen Posten ablehnte, würde er wieder an seine alte Arbeitsstelle im Büro des Paradiesvorstandes zurückkehren müssen. Alles ist besser, als wieder Tag aus, Tag ein Akten zu sortieren! versuchte Kibito sich selbst Mut zu machen. Wirklich überzeugt war er von diesen Gedanken jedoch nicht.  
„Gut, dann bleib noch einen Moment hier. Man wird dir gleich deine neue Uniform bringen, und dich deinem neuen Vorgesetzten vorstellen. Solange kannst du dich da drüben hinsetzen."  
Kibito stand auf. In Gedanken versunken wechselte er den Platz. So hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt. So hatte ich mir das wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Nun werde ich also ein Springer... Na gut, ich werde das bestmöglichste daraus machen.  
„Sind wir jetzt endlich fertig?" fragte der Dai Kaio  
„Nein, Hoheit. Ein Letzter Besucher wartet noch."  
„Auch das noch...Na gut, bittet ihn herein, damit wir endlich Schluss machen können."  
Einer der Angestellten durchschritt die Halle um die Türflügel zu öffnen. Der Dai Kaio stützte gelangweilt den Kopf auf einen Arm und schloss die Augen. Auch ihm war der „bunte Tag" schon sehr lang vorgekommen. Als sich die Tür öffnete, trat der Fremde ein, den Kibito nun schon mehrere Stunden kannte. Er beeilte sich nicht, vor den Dai Kaio zu treten, aber er trödelte auch nicht. Angemessenen Schrittes trat er also vor den Dai Kaio. Als er die Stelle erreicht hatte, an der kurz zuvor noch Kibito gesessen hatte, blieb er stehen, verbeugte sich und sagte dann:" Seid gegrüßt, Dai Kaio. Es ist lange her, das wir uns begegnet sind."  
Der Dai Kaio öffnete die Augen, und wollte den Gruß erwidern, als sein Blick den Unbekannten traf. Er riss die Augen auf und der Mund blieb ihm offen stehen. Zuerst brachte er keinen Ton heraus.  
„D -dd...i...i...Ka..." stotterte er nur, und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Fremden. Scheinbar kannte er ihn. Kibito sah den Fremden mit leichter Verwunderung an. Warum brachte diese Person den Dai Kaio so offensichtlich aus der Fassung?  
„_Kaioshin_! **Ihr** seid es! Welch unverhoffte Ehre! Wir haben euch nicht erwartet!"  
Nun waren auch alle anderen im Raum mehr als aufgeregt! Der **KAIOSHIN**! Höchstpersönlich! Der oberste Gott des Universums stand hier im Thronsaal des Dai Kaio!  
Der Kaioshin nahm auf dem Sitzkissen platz. „Nun, das ließ sich nicht ändern. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung für die Unannehmlichkeiten, die ich euch durch meine unangekündigte Anwesendheit bereite."  
„Aber nicht doch!! IHR braucht euch nicht zu entschuldigen! Und bitte, euch gebührt ein Ehrenplatz! Nicht das Sitzkissen! Bitte, nehmt doch stattdessen lieber hier platz." Der Dai Kaio hastig aufgestanden und bedeutete dem Kaioshin, sich auf seinen Thron zu setzten, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich bin nur ein Gast in eurem Palast, Dai Kaio. Der Thron gebührt nur dem Oberhaupt dieser Hallen. Als Gast steht mir eine solche Ehre nicht zu. Ich wurde heute schon einmal in Manieren unterwiesen."  
IHR wurdet in Manieren unterwiesen?" wiederholte der Dai Kaio fassungslos, während er sich wieder setzte. „Wer sollte das wagen, und warum?"  
„Nun, ich war unhöflich. Ich wollte zu euch und habe dabei die vor eurem Palast Wartenden völlig außer acht gelassen. Einer von ihnen hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, das jeder, der heute zu euch will, sich in der Reihe anstellen muss, und das habe ich dann auch getan."  
Kibito lief Angstschweiß an der Stirn herunter. Kein Zweifel, damit war er gemeint. Was würde nun aus ihm werden? Er hatte _den Kaioshin_ dazu gebracht, sich in die Reihe der Wartenden zu stellen, anstatt den Palast gleich zu betreten. Nicht nur das, er hatte ihn auch beschimpft und verspottet! Wenn er doch nur gewusst hätte, WER da so eilig zum Dai Kaio wollte! Er hätte ihn in Ennma Daios Namen verflixt noch mal in Ruhe gelassen! Warum hatte der Fremde nicht gesagt, wer er war, Kibito hätte ihm dann den Respekt gezollt, der ihm würdig war! Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, das der zierliche Unbekannte tatsächlich der Kaioshin war. Kein Wunder, das ihm das Fliegen nicht als Besonderheit erschienen war! Was nun? Welche Strafe würde ihn für dieses respektlose Vergehen treffen? Ganz ohne Zweifel würde er nun bestraft werden. Dabei wollte er doch nur mehr über die Galaxien lernen und ein friedliches Leben führen! Stattdessen hatte er das allerhöchste Wesen, den Gott aller Kaios geringschätzig behandelt. Damit hatte er seine Ziele selbst für immer zunichte gemacht.  
„Wie bitte? Wer hat es gewagt, euch so etwas vorzuschreiben?? Ihr seid der Kaioshin! In keinem Fall hättet ihr in der Schlange warten müssen! Sie war für diejenigen, die eine neue Anstellung wollten, nicht aber für jemanden wie euch!"  
Der Kaioshin lächelte. „Nein, das war völlig korrekt. Es wäre sehr unhöflich gewesen, hätte ich mich vorgedrängelt. So hätten diejenigen, die schon seit Stunden warteten, noch länger warten müssen."

Ungläubig sahen der Dai Kaio und der anwesende Berater ihn an. „Nun, dann hoffe ich, ihr musstet nicht zu lange warten."  
„Ich danke der Nachfrage. Es war nicht allzu lange."  
„Darf ich euch etwas anbieten, Kaioshin? Eine kleine Stärkung, bevor wir auf den Grund eures Besuches zu sprechen kommen?"  
„Ich möchte ihnen keine Umstände bereiten."  
„Wie ihr meint. Nun, darf ich fragen, was euch herführt? Ihr verlasst eure Welt nicht jeden Tag..."

Kibito hatte fassungslos zugehört. Der Kaioshin hatte mit keiner Silbe erwähnt, das ER derjenige war, welcher ihn am betreten des Palastes gehindert hatte. Und auch die anderen Dinge hatte er nicht erwähnt. Nahm er es ihm etwa nicht übel? Das konnte unmöglich sein. Oder doch? Er verstand ihn immer noch nicht. –Aber er wusste zumindest, warum das so war: Er war der Kaioshin! Eine Person wie ihn zu verstehen, war wohl für seinesgleichen unmöglich.  
Der Kaioshin hatte inzwischen begonnen, zu erzählen, und Kibito lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Gespräch zu.

„Dai Kaio, ihr erinnert euch sicher noch an den Vorfall mit Boo und Bibidi, der sich vor einiger Zeit ereignete?"  
„Natürlich! Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Auch wenn ich damals noch sehr jung war, an diese Zeit des Schreckens erinnere ich mich noch gut! Die Jahre, in denen sie ihr Unwesen trieben, haben unzählige Völker und Planeten ihre Existenz gekostet und das ganze Jenseits in Aufruhr und Angst versetzt!"  
„Das ist wahr..."  
„Und euch verdanken wir die Erlösung aus diesem Alptraum, schließlich wart ihr es, der die beiden besiegt hat."  
„So stimmt das nicht ganz, und das wisst ihr. Boo war in der Lage, meine gesamte Familie auszulöschen. Auch ich war ihm nicht gewachsen. Ich war lediglich in der Lage, Bibidi zu besiegen, als dieser Boo versiegelt hatte."  
„Und dennoch endete damit die Zeit des Schreckens. –Aber was hat das mit eurem heutigen Besuch zu tun?"  
„Nun, wie ich gerade sagte, der Dämon Boo hat meine gesamte Familie ausgelöscht, ich habe als einziger überlebt... Wie ihr wisst, gab es einst fünf Kaioshin, einer davon Groß Kaioshin. Jeder von uns hatte einen eigenen Aufgabenbereich, ich war lediglich für den östlichen Teil des Universums und Jenseits zuständig. Nach ihrem Tod verblieben ihre Ämter offen. Da man, wie ihr wisst, nicht Kaioshin werden kann, sondern in dieser Familie geboren wird, kann auch Niemand ihre Nachfolge antreten, weswegen ich mich nun um alle Bereiche kümmere. Da ich allerdings der jüngste von allen war, fehlt mir noch einiges an Erfahrung."  
„Kaioshin, verzeiht meine dreiste Bemerkung, aber bereits jetzt seit ihr um ein vielfaches älter als ich. Eure Erfahrungen sind viel größer als die meinigen."  
„Das mag schon sein, aber für einen Kaioshin bin ich noch relativ jung. Wie ihr wisst, ist das Universum sehr groß. Ich versuche mein bestes, um allen Anforderungen gerecht zu werden, doch das ist sehr schwer. Da ihr selbst über einen Großen Teil wacht, nehme ich an, ihr könnt das nachvollziehen."  
„Selbstverständlich! Aber ich verstehe noch immer nicht den Grund eures Besuches. Sagt Kaioshin, wie kann ich euch helfen? Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht."  
„Dai Kaio, ich möchte euch bitten, das Aufgabenfeld der Kaios euren Befugnissen zu unterstellen, und euch ferner Bitten, das der Stand der Kaios von nun an von euch ausgesucht wird."  
„Ihr wollt was?" Der Dai Kaio glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.  
„Wenn ihr einverstanden seid, möchte ich euch den Zuständigkeitsbereich der Kaios übertragen. Für euch ist es leichter, ihre Aktivitäten und Bereiche zu überwachen, da sowohl ihre Planeten als auch euer Palast im Jenseits liegen, und das nicht zu weit voneinander entfernt. Die Entfernung zur Welt der Kaioshin ist ungleich größer. Für mich ist es schwieriger, einen Blick darauf zu haben. Das würde bedeuten, das ihr ihr direkter Vorgesetzter werden würdet. Ihr würdet auch die zukünftigen Kaios berufen. Es würde mich sehr entlasten, wenn ihr diese Aufgabe übernehmen könntet. Seid ihr einverstanden?"  
„Selbstverständlich! Ihr habt recht, so ist es für alle Beteiligten besser!"  
„Das würde auch bedeuten, das ich die Welt der Kaioshin noch seltener verlasse, als ich es ohnehin schon tue. Aber ich denke, ich kann euch das Jenseits beruhigt anvertrauen. Und nach wie vor gilt, wenn es etwas beunruhigendes gibt, sagt mir bescheid. Ich versuche, über alles auf dem Laufenden zu sein, aber selbst meine Augen sind nicht überall zur selben Zeit."  
„Selbstredend."  
„Gut. Ich verlasse mich darauf, das ihr euch darum kümmert, die Neuerungen bekannt zu machen." Der Kaioshin stand auf.  
„Wollt ihr uns schon verlassen?" Der Berater des Dai Kaio war vorgetreten. „Ihr seid unser Gast, wenn ihr wollt" Der Kaioshin sah ihn an und lächelte. „Danke für die Einladung, aber ich fürchte, ich muss mich bald auf den Rückweg begeben." Dann fiel sein Blick kurz auf Kibito. „Sagt Dai Kaio, welche Stelle hat Kibito erhalten?" Irritiert blickte dieser ihn an und Kibito fürchtete erneut eine Bestrafung.  
„Kibito hat die Stelle eines Springers erhalten. Warum fragt ihr?"  
„Eines Springers..." Nun sah der Kaioshin Kibito direkt in die Augen. „Dai Kaio, wäre es möglich, das ihr Kibito für...sagen wir...ein Jenseitsjahr entbehren könntet?"  
„Warum fragt ihr?" Alle sahen verwirrt den Kaioshin an, der den Blick gerade wieder zum Dai Kaio wendete.  
„Wenn ihr –und Kibito selbstverständlich auch- damit einverstanden seid, würde ich ihn gerne eine Zeit lang in das Reich der Kaioshin mitnehmen."  
„Wie?! Ihr wollt- Aber warum? Ich verstehe nicht... Und ist es nicht nur Kaioshin gestattet, diese heilige Welt zu betreten?"  
Nicht nur der Dai Kaio war erstaunt. Auch Kibito glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.  
„Kibito ist ein aufgeweckter Bursche mit viel Ehrgeiz und Selbstvertrauen, der möglichst viel über das Dies- und Jenseits lernen will. Einen besseren Ort als das Reich der Kaioshin gibt es dafür wohl kaum, dort treffen die meisten Informationen aufeinander. Kibito kann es weit bringen, davon bin ich überzeugt. Und so ein eifriger Lernwille sollte unterstützt werden, meint ihr nicht auch?"  
„Doch, doch... Also, ich habe nichts dagegen. –Was sagst du dazu, Kibito, nimmst du an? –Überleg es dir, so eine Chance bekommt man nicht alle Tage geboten."

Kibito fehlten die Worte. War das ein Traum? Es musste so sein! Hatte der Kaioshin gerade wirklich gesagt, er würde IHN in sein Reich mitnehmen wollen? Um zu lernen? Das konnte nicht sein ernst sein, das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein. In der heiligen Welt der Kaioshin zu lernen... das war ja noch besser, als alles was er sich zu vorstellen gewagt hatte! Und allein die Tatsache, das der Kaioshin ihn erwähnt hatte, würde ausreichen, das der Dai Kaio ein Auge auf ihn haben würde, wenn er zurückkehrte. –Nein, der Kaioshin hatte sogar noch mehr getan. Er hatte ihn gelobt, hatte ihn als aufgeweckt und ehrgeizig beschrieben!  
Kibito fiel ein, das man eine Frage an ihn gestellt hatte.  
„Ich...Natürlich möchte ich mitkommen! –Ich meine...Ich fühle mich geehrt, Kaioshin, das ihr mir gestatten wollt, euer Reich zu betreten, um zu lernen. Ich nehme dieses große Angebot dankend an!"

**Epilog**

Der Kaioshin betrat den Vorhof des Palastes. „Kein Vergleich zu heute Morgen..." sagte er, als er seinen Blick über den leeren Platz schweifen ließ. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatten sich hier erstaunlich viele Jenseitsbewohner aufgehalten, jetzt war der Platz verlassen. Die plötzliche Einsamkeit hier gefiel ihm nicht.

Er wollte den Palasthof gerade verlassen, als er hörte, wie Jemand nach ihm rief. „Kaioshin! Bitte wartet!" Der Kaioshin drehte sich um, aber er hatte bereits an der Stimme erkennt, wer ihn gerufen hatte.

„Kibito."

Eben dieser lief eilig auf den Kaioshin zu. Ein Glück, er ist hoch hier. Kurz darauf stand er auch schon vor ihm.

„Was gibt es?"

„Nun...Ich habe eine Frage an euch..."

„Die wäre?"

Kibito zögerte. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er die Frage stellen sollte.

„Ich...Ich würde gerne von euch erfahren, warum ihr das tut?" Bevor der Kaioshin antworten konnte, fuhr Kibito fort.

„Ich meine, warum wollt ihr MICH mit in euer Reich nehmen? Immerhin habe ich mich euch gegenüber ungebührlich verhalten! Aber ihr habt das nicht nur nicht erwähnt, ihr habt sogar meine Fähigkeiten gelobt! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wer ihr seid... Eigentlich würde ich es verdienen, bestraft zu werden, stattdessen wollt ihr mir erlauben, die heilige Welt der Kaioshin zu betreten! Warum?"

„Ganz einfach: Du hattest recht mit dem, was du gesagt hast. Es war unhöflich von mir, das ich direkt zum Dai Kaio gehen wollte. Für alle Besucher galt da gleiche: Anstellen und warten."

„Aber doch nicht für jemanden wie euch!!"

„Oh doch, auch ich muss mich an die Regeln des Jenseits halten. Vorschriften sind nicht ohne Grund da. Und noch etwas: Es lässt sich nicht leugnen, das ich dich vorhin verletzt habe, auch wenn das ganze auf einem Missverständnis beruhte. Das tut mir leid, und ich möchte es gerne wieder gutmachen. Außerdem schätze ich deinen Eifer und deine Ziele. Darum möchte ich dir helfen, sie zu verwirklichen."

„Aber Kaioshin! Ich habe euch doch genauso verletzt! Wie könnt ihr mir da helfen wollen?"

Der Kaioshin schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast gesagt, was du für richtig hieltest. Und obwohl du versuchst, es zu unterdrücken, bist du sehr Temperamentvoll. Zusammen mit deinem Ehrgeiz und deinem Pflichtbewusstsein macht dich das zu einem Ehrbaren Lebewesen. Und wie ich bereits erwähnte, du hattest recht, mit dem was du sagtest. Du hast dich mir gegenüber genauso verhalten, wie du es jedem anderen gegenüber getan hättest. Für die Zurechtweisung bin ich dir dankbar. Als oberster Gott; als Kaioshin darf ich auf keinen Fall hochmütig oder arrogant werden. Hättest du mich nicht daran erinnert, wer weiß, vielleicht hätte ich das früher oder später vergessen... Und ich dachte mir, ein Posten als Springer, ist nicht unbedingt das, was du dir wünscht."

„Kaioshin..." sagte Kibito ehrfurchtsvoll.

„Ich verdiene eure Gnade nicht, aber ich danke euch von ganzem Herzen, und ich danke euch noch mehr für das Angebot, in eurer Welt lernen zu dürfen. Ich verspreche euch, ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen!"

Der Kaioshin lächelte erneut. „Das freut mich zu hören, Kibito. –Ich werde jetzt gehen. Bist du bereit?"

„Ja, das bin ich!"

„Gut. Dann komm mit."

Der Kaioshin verließ den Palasthof und Kibito folgte ihm.

Ende

_(Dieser Geschichte)_

_Eine Fortsetzung kommt noch. Und im Gegenstz zu anderen Orten, wie z.B. Animexx.de habe ich die Geschichte hier nicht in Kapitel aufgeteilt, sondern als zusammenhängenden Text hochgeladen._


End file.
